


With Pleasure

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Lian kneels for once, Light Dom/sub, Smut, author is currently parkouring into the garbage, tripped and dropped my smut oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: Lian, Scion of House Aico, does not kneel.Until now, at least





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so hopefully everything comes out right haha

Lian, Scion of House Aico, does not kneel to anyone. 

Others kneel for her, never the other way around. Her words were like a fire that swept over all who listened, only someone stupid or insanely brave would dare to disobey.

Unfortunately for her, Ash is both. 

And that's how she found herself in this situation, on her knees with her Warmachine smirking down at her. Even when Ash was down on one knee, the height difference between them was enough to make Lian feel smaller in comparison.

"Y-you dare make the Scion of House Aico kneel?" She growled, although she couldn't find it in her to be angry.

Ash smiled, Lian's words for once having no effect. She shuttered as she ran her fingers through her hair, slipping the hair pin holding her hair up in it's bun out. Her platinum locks flowed down like waves, framing her face. Ash's hand moved down from there until she had her face caressed in her hand.

"As a matter of fact, I do...why, want me to stop?" She asked teasingly.

A shiver ran up her spine at Ash's husky tone. Her hands travelled lower, and she gasped lightly as her hands found her breasts. She kneaded them gently, the fabric of her dress dulling the feeling, but not enough.

"N-no." She responded weakly, already feeling heat gathering between her legs. 

"Good... because I'm just getting started." Ash whispered, removing her dress.

Lian gasped as her dress pooled around her, the sudden shift in temperature making her nipples hard. 

Ash softly nipped at the hardening peaks, making Lian arch her back pleasure. She moaned deeply as her talented tongue ran over her nipples, her heart beating a million miles per hour. Slowly, her mouth began to move south, leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites down until she reached her navel.

She bit her lip as Ash's fingers made their way down as well, close behind her mouth. The trails of heat they left behind left her wanting more.

" _Ash_..." She sighed in frustration. Her hands were everywhere, except where she needed them.

"Ask for it."

A spike of pleasure hit her core as Ash's hands grew closer to their mark.

"I don't b-beg." She groaned.

She nearly whined when Ash's hands left her body. "Then obviously you don't need me here, huh?"

"No, please-"

"Please, what?"

Lian whimpered softly. "F-fuck me! Please!"

Ash smiled in satisfaction and wasted no time obliging, her fingers pushing past the band of her underwear until they were massaging the entrance of her wet pussy. She moaned, rolling her hips against Ash's teasing touch. She moved agonizingly slow, but her patience was rewarded as the Warmachine's fingers slowly entered her.

"Already soaked, princess? You must like this more than I thought..."

She couldn't protest the nickname as she panted softly, Ash's fingers pumping in and out of her. Pleasure racked through her like electricity, and for a moment she swore she saw stars. Her hands searched for something, anything to grip to ground her, and she found herself latching onto Ash's neck, bringing her closer.

"Yes, fuck- yes!"

"Hm, having fun?" Ash's hot breath against her neck made a deep moan spill from her lips.

"Oh _g-gods_ , yes! Yes!"

Lian squeezed her eyes shut as Ash pleasured her, only amplified when she began sucking the pulse point on her neck, intent on leaving a hickey.

A quick brush of Ash's thumb over her clit was her undoing, leaving her crying out for more. Sweat left her hair clinging to her forehead, but she couldn't bring herself to care about her appearance for once. Not when all she could think of was the heat, the pleasure, the _need_.

"Come for me, Lian... I know you're close."

"So close...I'm so _close_..." She breathed out.

"Look at me."

Lian moaned again as Ash's fingers curled, hitting a sensitive spot. Gently, Ash lifted her chin, forcing her to meet the Warmachine's eyes.

"Come for me."

And Lian obeyed, her mouth open in a soundless scream as her orgasm racked through her body, lighting every nerve in her body a blaze.

She breathed raggedly as it eventually subsided, only to gasp as she felt Ash's fingers slip out of her. They stayed that way for a while, holding each other while basking in the after glow of their romp before Ash tentatively broke the silence.

"We should probably bathe after all that, huh?"

Lian could only nod, her face still red from being dominated by her lover. 

"I fear you may have to carry me there yourself, dear. I seem to have lost feeling in my legs." She muttered softly.

Ash smiled, and gathered Lian in her arms. 

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
